


Little Boy Blue

by rakketyrivertam



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Lullabies, Nightmares, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Prowl snores and Jazz sings Bluestreak to sleep.





	Little Boy Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who started watching Dark Wing Duck?
> 
> Little Boy Blue is a parody of Little Girl Blue, which is owned by Disney. (Not related to the song by the same name from the musical Jumbo.)

_Rest your head, little boy blue,_  
_Come paint your dreams on your pillow._  
_I'll be near to chase away fear,_  
_So sleep now and dream 'til tomorrow,_  
_I'll be near to chase away fear,_  
_So sleep now and dream 'til tomorrow._

Jazz stroked his digits over Bluestreak's helm, crooning softly as he sat on the edge of the berth.

Prowl felt a smile settle over his faceplates, watching his conjunx and their mechling.

_Rest your head, little boy blue,_  
_Come paint your dreams on your pillow._  
_I'll be near to chase away fear,_  
_So sleep now and dream 'til tomorrow,_  
_I'll be near to chase away fear,_  
_So sleep now and dream 'til tomorrow._

By most accounts, Bluestreak was far too old to be sung to sleep in this manner. Prowl thought they could all frag right off.

Blue's engines idled gently as he finally slipped into recharge.

Jazz sang the short Earth lullaby once more before joining Prowl at the door. "Hopefully that was the last nightmare for the night." He rubbed his arms nervously, a tic he'd picked up from Sparkplug. "I wish he didn't have to deal with them. I hate seeing him like that."

Prowl pulled him in close, running a hand up and down his spinal strut. "He's healing. It's not up to us how well or how fast. We just have to be here for him."

Jazz nodded. "I know. I still hate it. He's our _sparkling_."

Prowl nodded. "Do you want to sleep out here tonight?"

Jazz hesitated a moment, then nodded.  
The two of them crammed themselves together on the couch, holding each other close.

* * *

Bluestreak startled awake in the middle of the night, just barely keeping from crying out. He stumbled to his feet and wandered out of his room, looking for his caregivers.

He found them recharging together in the main room, Prowl's engine stalling every breem or so as his tacnet and CPU battled over his autonomic functions. The sputtering was comforting, and Bluestreak sat down with his back against the couch, quietly humming to himself.

Jazz vented deeply and twisted around in his sleep and Prowl's arms, putting a hand on Blue's helm and sleepily murmuring along.


End file.
